Training of graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, MD's, and other researchers in the area of MRI/MRS application to Biomedical Sciences is an essential activity of the Center. In the past year, the following five students who carried out their research at the Center obtained their Ph.D. degrees: Bart Wise (Biology, Carnegie Mellon Univ.), Kenneth Miller (Biology, Carnegie Mellon Univ.), Tzu-Chen Yeh (Biology, Carnegie Mellon Univ.), David Madio (Physics, Univ. of Pittsburgh), Leping Zha (Univ. of Pittsburgh). The Center's faculty also conducted a graduate course on "NMR in Biomedical Sciences" for students of Carnegie Mellon University and the University of Pittsburgh. Regular seminars are sponsored by the Center to bring in leading experts in the field of MRI/MRS as invited speakers. The Center's staff also present at scientific meetings and give invited talks as a means of dissemination of knowledge.